medievaluniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toothless100
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medieval Universes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lunos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lunos (Talk) 19:30, November 23, 2011 Drgns User:Holbenilord/Drafts anything need adding? HolbenilordTalk 19:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Mentioned in subspecies section :) If you want to add any things, draft 'em and we'll put them up after the article is approved HolbenilordTalk 19:38, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Toothless. Sorry about missing your message. This wiki is basically the fantasy counterpart of Multiverses. Although there are certain restrictions, mostly everything is allowed. We're still ironing out the kinks as you can probably see, but feel free to edit. I like your creations so far, and they would be good additions to the dragons page. Deathbringer would probably have to have his own article though. If you haven't already please read hol's blog, as we are determining how they are. We have a base idea but we are still expanding. Oh, and for a task can you design a small House somewhere in Emiria please? It can be anywhere, and can be Human or Dwarf. Not elves for a bit because they're topics of interest. If you decide to do Humans you can look at House Wintrey, House Malyion or Karadra for ideas. Be aware that The Wintreys and the Malyions are both royal families. Here's the infobox: Ask me if you have any questions! [[User:Lunos|''L''un'']][[User talk:Lunos|''os'']] 20:51, November 24, 2011 (UTC) You might have seen a few battle stills appearing under new files- i now do battle requests. I can do dragons, but only brown ones HolbenilordTalk 17:21, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I can choose their armour, colour and whether they fire burning arrows. Troop types include swordsmen, spearmen, huskarls, javelinners, catapults, raiding cavalry, giants, orcs... HolbenilordTalk 17:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Two groups of warriors meet at night HolbenilordTalk 17:45, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Looks good to me. [[User:Lunos|''Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|''os]] 19:15, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that looks fine to me. I'll add it to the map soon. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 19:21, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Also, the King of the South is going to be a really big power-hungry jerk. When he goes to war a lot of the south will support him, but some will not. Would House Styrke support him out of duty and honor, out of support to his cause, or will they not support him at all? [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 19:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 19:29, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Um, I thought you knew. Someone who has never had sexual intercourse. ''Pinguinus impennis 14:21, November 28, 2011 (UTC) On her page, it implies that Hasina has never been with a man in that way, but I can't be sure. And in the medieval legends Unicorns only helped virgins. Pinguinus impennis 14:41, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hasina Toothless100, if you have read the Hunger Games trilogy, we could create a simaler situation here. So it would be like this; Hasina falls in love with the other person (i forgot his name something whith a Arj?) but when she leaves for her quest, she meets Trey. She falls in love with him. But then when she returns to where she lives, she has a decician to make Trey or the other guy. - Big Z wuz 15:17, November 29, 2011 (UTC) You want to chat on Mibbs? Hol is being unresponsive and I'm bored. :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 18:28, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hasina's quest You sure? Maybe he should die or something so Trey could have him :D Anyway I already turned down Pinguinus' generous offer for Arra so Hasina's my only chance - Big Z wuz 23:49, November 29, 2011 (UTC) hahhhahhahha ok then :P - Big Z wuz 15:00, November 30, 2011 (UTC) DeathBringer Hey I have a question; you said DeathBringer is a special Rage Dragon correct? Well I have a special ability that he could have. He could communicate with people using dreams. So when Trey sleeps, DeathBringer can "communicate" with him. Single Horn It mock-charges or erects a cloaking field HolbenilordTalk 16:53, December 10, 2011 (UTC) They can and do use lethal force. Somebody must have been messing with my page. :r Pinguinus impennis 17:00, December 10, 2011 (UTC) go on Mibbit :D - Big Z wuz 17:09, December 10, 2011 (UTC) What is in that video? Remember, my Flash Player is still malfunctioning, so I can't watch Youtube. :( Pinguinus impennis 17:11, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, sounds... amusing. I also have a Youtube video for you: http://www.youtube.com/user/historyteachers#p/u/49/yiBaSqO7n9U. It's the epic poem Beowulf in music form! :D Pinguinus impennis 17:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Toothy you like? I put it on Story: Deathbringer's Duel Emiria Relations Messengers would, under guard of course. But once the war starts they would not usually be allowed to the main castle. But yes for now they would be allowed. And no I would not mind, I need more structures and things in Emiria anyway XD [[User:Lunos|''Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 22:37, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Depending on when Hasina's quest takes place, probably smack dab in the middle of the war since the war starts in 4003. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 15:45, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Just so I know, did the messengers make it to where they were supposed to go? Or will that be revealed? [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 02:52, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I had Korlath send some men and his son to House Solus to try and find Hasina and get some information about Deathbringer, because it worries him, however little. ;) If that's okay with you? The son is pretty cruel so I guess that could be a contrast to some of the "nicer" people in your stories, if you want to use him. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 23:33, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Also, would Deathbringer be causing major havoc and such from 4003-4005 or more just training his children, preying on the weak and strong alike, etc. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os'']] 04:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC)